Photograph
by Mitsudani
Summary: InuKai. Prince of Tennis yaoi.


**PHOTOGRAPH **

_**Prince of Tennis yaoi fic (Inui x Kaidoh) by Mit**_

**Prólogo:** No pensaba escribir un prólogo pero enseguida me di cuenta de que es mejor que sí lo haga, más que nada para hacer la aclaración de que Yanagi no me cae muy bien que digamos y básicamente lo puse en este fanfic como un entrometido y manipulador celoso nnU Por lo tanto tods aquells a quienes les guste Yanagi están advertids nn Enjoy!

-------------------------------

Unos cuantos minutos atrás el sol se había ocultado por completo. Kaidoh continuó corriendo sin prestarle demasiada atención, aunque sabía que esta vez debía estar más temprano en casa para cenar e irse a dormir rápido: al día siguiente Seigaku se enfrentaría a los campeones Rikkai Dai. Dobló en una esquina pensando cuál de los cinco partidos le tocaría jugar (porque ni se le ocurría la posibilidad de ser el jugador de reserva). ¿Singles o dobles¿Doubles con Momo o...?

Kaidoh interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró hacia arriba. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado al edificio donde vivía Inui-senpai sin darse cuenta? Dio varios pasos más, pasando por delante de la entrada, con la idea de seguir su camino, pero... ¿A quién engañaba? Él era el único que lo sabía, nunca se lo había comentado a nadie... ¿Engañarse a sí mismo? No le gustaba para nada esa idea, y la verdad era que estaba enamorado de Inui...

Pensó que sus pies lo habían llevado hasta allí por alguna razón y se le ocurrió una excusa perfecta para no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Claro que le tomó algo de tiempo (alrededor de media hora dando vueltas a la manzana) juntar valor para entrar al edificio. A esa altura ya habría pasado la hora de cenar.

- Hola¿buscas a Sadaharu? –un hombre de anteojos tan alto como Inui, tal vez algunos centímetros más, lo recibió en la puerta. Era sin dudas el padre de su senpai.

- Nn... hai –respondió Kaoru.

- ¡Sadaharu! –gritó de repente el hombre girando la cabeza sobre el hombro. Luego se volteó nuevamente al visitante- Te busca...

- Kaidoh –dijo el muchacho con firmeza. Inmediatamente recordó que su propia familia conocía a Inui e incluso su madre lo llamaba "Sadaharu-kun". No era para menos, ya que de vez en cuando les hablaba de su senpai, su compañero de dobles. Sin embargo, era un hecho que la familia de Inui no lo reconocía a él. ¿Hablaría Inui de la escuela, sus amigos o el tennis con su familia¿O Kaidoh no era tan importante para Inui como para hacer un comentario sobre él a sus padres?

La voz del padre de Inui lo sacó de su ensimismamiento: - Pasa, Kaidoh.

Apenas entró vio a la madre de Inui (también ella usaba anteojos) recogiendo los platos de la cena. Hizo una reverencia para saludarla y enseguida la mujer exclamó: - Kaidoh¿ne? Entonces tú eres el nuevo compañero de dobles de Sadaharu¿verdad?

Kaoru tuvo una pequeña sensación mezcla de bienestar y alivio: al fin y al cabo Inui sí le había hablado de él a su familia. Pero¿qué quiso decir exactamente con "_nuevo_ compañero de dobles"?

- Konban wa, Kaidoh –dijo Inui llamando enseguida la atención de su amigo. Luego señaló la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto- Ven, pasa.

Inui notó que Kaidoh venía de una de sus acostumbradas maratones y se apresuró a ofrecerle algo de beber, invitación que el otro muchacho rechazó instintivamente (la palabra "beber" salida de los labios de Inui seguro debía tener alguna especie de efecto repelente en los jugadores de Seigaku U )

- Siéntate –dijo Inui, esta vez señalando la cama mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a su escritorio- Estaba repasando la información que tengo.

Kaidoh quitó un par de revistas de tennis que estaban desparramadas a un borde de la cama y se sentó tímidamente.

- Kaidoh¿seguro no quieres nada de beber? –dijo Inui, mirándolo con una sonrisa que a Kaoru le pareció extraña- Te ves algo acalorado.

- ¡Iie, daijoubu desu! –respondió Kaidoh. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba acalorado, sino que se había sonrojado al sentarse en la cama de Inui... e Inui se había dado cuenta. _"Shimatta!"_ Lo peor para él fue que ahora, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba mucho más sonrojado que antes- ¡Daijoubu desu! –repitió sin saber qué más decir.

- Y... ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –preguntó Inui cambiando de tema, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- Bueno... yo... –Kaidoh sabía exactamente qué decir, lo había estado pensando por media hora antes de tocar a la puerta. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el costado derecho de Inui. Había algo allí, sobre el escritorio. Un portarretrato con ornamentos hawaianos. En la fotografía había dos niños, aparentemente de primaria; uno era Inui sin dudas; y el otro...?

- ¿Kaidoh?

- H-hai... vine a... –Kaidoh seguía dando veloces vistazos al portarretrato- Mañana jugamos contra Rikkai Dai y... –El otro niño tenía los ojos cerrados- ...pensé que tú... –Ambos tenían medallas colgadas al cuello y sostenían sendas raquetas- ...tal vez podrías... –Estaban tomados de la mano, casi cariñosamente.

- Kaidoh¿te sientes bien? -

El celular de Kaoru comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento, sobresaltando a su dueño, quien atendió enseguida.

- Kaasan... Sí... Gomen nasai... Ya voy hacia allá –colgó y después se dirigió a Inui- Sumimasen, Inui-senpai, tengo que irme.

Y en un par de minutos Kaidoh ya se había ido, antes despidiéndose raudamente de los padres de su senpai.

Inui permaneció unos segundos contemplando el portarretrato de su escritorio cuando regresó a su habitación. Era más que obvio que su kohai había reparado en él, reaccionado de una forma bastante inusual... Mientras tanto, Kaidoh corría camino a casa sin poder quitarse la imagen de esa foto de la cabeza...

-------------------------------------------

El match contra Rikkai Dai había terminado con la victoria de Seigaku y ahora los jugadores de ambos colegios estaban dispersados por todo el complejo de tennis, algunos festejando, otro mirando los demás partidos que quedaban por lo puestos restantes.

- Te gusta¿verdad, Hakase?

Inui se volteó para ver a Yanagi: - ¿Nani?

- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que no sepas de quién estoy hablando, Sadaharu... Ese chico de segundo... Kaoru Kaidoh...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Mm, pregunta estúpida¿ne, Kyouju?

Kaidoh pasó a unos pocos metros de ambos en el instante en que Yanagi decía en voz más alta y clara _"Te conozco a la perfección, Sadaharu"_ Renji Yanagi, de Rikkai Dai, era el niño que estaba en la fotografía con Inui. Kaidoh lo notó apenas lo vio. Según había oído era el compañero de dobles de Inui durante la primaria, y la frase que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Yanagi le era más que redundante: que ambos se conocían a la perfección había quedado más que demostrado en la cancha. Kaidoh no quería verlos conversar amigablemente ahora que no estaban compitiendo y se apresuró a alejarse de allí.

- No has jugado dobles con nadie más que conmigo... y con él... Realmente debe gustarte... –dijo Yanagi.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo entender de eso? –preguntó Inui con un dejo de molestia.

- Ya deja de hacerme preguntas si sabes bien mis respuestas...

- ¿Sabes que creo? Al menos por tu comportamiento es fácil deducir que estás... tal vez un 84... celoso... –arremetió Inui.

Yanagi frunció apenas el entrecejo, lo suficiente como para que el otro muchacho se asegurara de que lo que había dicho no estaba tan equivocado.

- Olvídate de él, Sadaharu –dijo Yanagi- Aunque no tengo la suficiente información personal sobre Kaoru Kaidoh... no creo que sea para ti. Y... no quiero discutir contigo... Hakase... Matta ne.

Renji sonrió levemente al alto jugador de Seigaku, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y se alejó.

Inui siguió guardando sus cosas en su raquetero, como lo estaba haciendo antes de que Yanagi lo interrumpiera, pero la alegría de haber ganado contra Rikkai Dai ya no ocupaba su mente. ¿En verdad Renji estaba enamorado de él¿Y por qué se había vuelto tan arrogante? Tomó el cuaderno donde recopilaba toda la información sobre su ex compañero de dobles para guardarlo en un bolsillo del raquetero, pero se quedó contemplándolo, pensando detenidamente en algo: _"Aunque no tengo la suficiente información personal sobre Kaoru Kaidoh..."_ Conocía bien a Renji e intuía a dónde podía haberse dirigido. Si había ido a buscar a Kaidoh tenía que encontrarlo rápido... o, mucho mejor, _antes_. ¿Qué cosas podía llegar a decirle Yanagi? Se apresuró a guardar el resto de sus cosas y caminó raudo hacia la misma dirección por donde Renji se había encaminado minutos atrás.

-----------------------------------------

Kaidoh estaba apoyado contra un árbol, alejado de todo y de todos. Por un momento pensó en volver con los demás, pero no... era demasiado terco: no quería ver a Yanagi, ni a Inui, ni mucho menos a los dos juntos... De repente se alarmó. ¿No quería ver a Inui! No, no quería. Estaba enamorado de él, pero ahora estaba también molesto con él... Supuso que ese sentimiento se le pasaría pronto pero... ¿Molesto con Inui-senpai¿Por qué razón¿Porque tenía una inocente foto con un buen amigo de la infancia en su habitación? Kaidoh se sintió avergonzado. Además, después de todo, no tenía nada con Inui... No tenía derecho a estar molesto con él por eso...

"Tú eres Kaoru Kaidoh¿no es así?"

El muchacho de Segundo se volteó deprisa, mirando al intruso con su peor cara (lo cual ya era mucho decir U )

- Fushuuu...

- Mm... sí, eres tú¿ne? –dijo Yanagi.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Kaidoh, lleno de confusión y molestia. Le complació saber que Yanagi no estaba con Inui-senpai, pero no quería entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él.

- Bueno... eres el actual compañero de dobles de Sadaharu... El primer compañero de dobles que tiene después de mí... Quería conocerte... En realidad, saber qué clase de persona eres...

- ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo Kaidoh suspicazmente, sintiendo envidia buena y envidia mala cada vez que Yanagi llamaba "Sadaharu" a su querido Inui-senpai.

- ¿Sabes que me dijo una vez Sadaharu, cuando éramos niños? –comenzó el jugador de Rikkai Dai sin perder oportunidad- Que sería grandioso ser compañeros para siempre, que algún día los dos podríamos tener el mundo entero a nuestros pies... En efecto, creo que si no nos hubiéramos separado hoy en día seríamos la mejor pareja de dobles de la región... –Yanagi se detuvo, estudiando la reacción de Kaidoh (seguía mirándolo serio y enojado, aunque ahora parecía mucho más molesto que antes)- Solíamos descansar en la misma cancha luego de practicar y yo siempre apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho...Era una bonita sensación... -luego sonrió con recelo y esperó unos segundo antes de decir:- Estás enamorado de Sadaharu¿verdad?

Kaidoh fue sorprendido por semejante sentencia. ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta Yanagi! Su expresión de sorpresa y alarma lo delató.

- Hmmp... Estaba en lo correcto... –balbuceó Renji.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo! –le gritó Kaidoh irritado.

- Sé todo lo que concierne a Sadaharu... –comenzó Yanagi- ¿No lo has notado? Hasta puedo adivinar incluso qué está pensando, qué está a punto de decir, qué...

- ¡Sólo puedes hacer eso cuando ambos están dentro de una cancha de tennis! –lo interrumpió Kaoru.

Yanagi parecía dolido por ese comentario, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír perspicazmente: - Olvídate de él. Ya te dije que conozco muy bien a Sadaharu¿vas a poner eso en duda? Nunca se fijará en alguien como tú. Tus posibilidades tal vez sean de un 14... El 86 restante son las mías.

- ¡FUZAKEN JA NE! –Kaidoh no quería oír eso, mucho menos de la boca de _su rival_- ¿Cómo puedes saber algo así¡Hace más de cuatro años que no hablabas con Inui-senpai hasta hoy!

- Claro que puedo saberlo, y es muy fácil demostrártelo –Yanagi sonrió con particular malicia- Porque ahora que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos Sadaharu no podrá estar sin mí, y porque en este preciso momento él está buscándome... –Renji miró por encima del hombro de Kaidoh- ¿No es así... Hakase?

Kaoru se volteó a toda velocidad y el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio a Inui corriendo hacia ellos.

- Renji... ¿qué...? –dijo Inui deteniéndose a unos pasos de ambos.

Kaidoh lo miró lleno de tristeza y rabia (_"Renji"_!... No soportaba escuchar ese nombre de los labios de su Inui-senpai... Quería oír _"Kaoru"_... _"Kaoru"_...!) y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose a toda prisa.

- Kaidoh¿nani da yo? –preguntó Inui aunque probablemente su compañero no había llegado a oírlo. Sabía que había llegado tarde. Estaba a punto de dar un paso para seguir a Kaidoh pero Yanagi lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo- ¿Qué haces, Renji¿Qué le dijiste!

- Le dije que tú estabas buscándome, y es la verdad, después de todo¿ne? –Yanagi le dirigió a Inui una mirada ladina mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo del otro muchacho- No dejaré que lo sigas como si fueras su perrito faldero.

Inui movió su brazo con rudeza, librándose fácilmente de Renji.

- No soy su perrito faldero –le dijo- Ni tampoco el tuyo, Kyouju... –luego lo miró con tristeza- Es una pena que ahora seas una persona tan arrogante...

Inui dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente. Renji no lo siguió. Sólo pensaba en las palabras que acababa de oír...

--------------------------------------------

Kaidoh pensó en tratar de esconderse al escuchar la voz de Inui, pero eso hubiera sido incluso más sospechoso que salir corriendo como lo había hecho minutos antes, frente a su senpai y Yanagi.

"¡Kaidoh¡Por fin te encuentro!"

Kaoru le dio la espalda apenas Inui se puso frente a él.

- Kaidoh¿nani da yo? –al no obtener respuesta alguna Inui dio un par de pasos para volver a estar frente a su kohai. Su compañero agachaba la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas húmedas- ¿Estuviste llorando?

- ¡Claro que no! –gritó él, bajando más la cabeza. Sin embargo, dos pequeñas lágrimas volvían a formarse en sus ojos. La tensión que había acumulado durante la conversación con Yanagi le pesaba ahora más que nunca.

- Kaidoh, no le hagas caso a Renji –Inui se acercó más a su kohai y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus manos- No lo estaba buscando a él, _te estaba buscando a ti_.

_¿Nani!_ La mente de Kaidoh era un torbellino. ¿Había oído bien¿Realmente era posible todo lo que estaba pasando? Hace unos segundos se sentía la persona más desdichada del universo. Pero Inui ahora acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas, diciéndole que era a él a quien había estado buscando... Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar con mayor intensidad, pero ahora otro sentimiento las provocaba...

- Kaidoh... –Inui vio que ya no podía contener las lágrimas de su kohai con sus dedos y lo abrazó con firmeza, acariciándole el cabello. Estuvo así por alrededor de medio minuto, con Kaidoh sollozando tiernamente en su pecho, humedeciendo su jersey. Y cuando notó que ya se había calmado un poco, lo miró a los ojos y sin perder un segundo lo besó en los labios.

Kaidoh seguía confundido. ¿Acaso Inui y Yanagi no eran el uno para el otro? Con seguridad el jugador de Rikkai Dai había tenido éxito en convencerlo de eso, pero ya no podía seguir creyéndolo. No ahora que Inui estaba besándolo a él. Deseó que Yanagi los estuviera viendo en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, no quería permitir que Renji Yanagi ocupara sus pensamientos cuando Inui estaba besándolo por primera vez.

- Kaidoh, Renji y yo sólo éramos buenos amigos –dijo Inui, cuando sus labios se separaron, no así sus cuerpos que seguían abrazándose- Ahora sólo somos conocidos, y él se ha vuelto muy desdeñoso... Cuando era mi compañero de dobles Renji se mudó sin siquiera decirme. Hoy entendí que ya no quiso jugar dobles conmigo por considerarme un singlista. Le seguí los pasos éstos últimos cuatro años únicamente para terminar el partido que teníamos pendiente.

- D-demo... –Kaidoh no levantó la cabeza para ver a Inui, algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir- T-tienes... esa foto... en tu escritorio... frente a tu cama...

- Esa foto está ahí desde hace mucho... No es que sienta algo por Renji. Nunca me molesté en quitarla... –Inui sonrió afectadamente- Como tampoco todas esas revistas de tennis... U

- Gomen nasai, Inui-senpai –dijo Kaidoh con timidez.

- No necesitas disculparte –Inui volvió a sonreír- Te diré algo para que estés completamente seguro¿ne?

" S u k i d a y o , _K a o r u _"

--------------------------------------------

Seigaku había derrotado ampliamente a Higa Jr. High y el dobles 1 no fue la excepción: Inui y Kaidoh habían obtenido una fácil victoria por 6 games a 3. Ambos chocaron sus puños como solían hacer, pero lejos de la vista de todos se darían un beso. Inusualmente Inui estaba usando shorts, lo que hacía que los ojos de Kaidoh se desviaran por momentos a las piernas de su senpai, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del chico de Segundo.

- Ne, Kikumaru –dijo de repente Inui, luego de sacar algo de su raquetero- ¿Nos tomas una fotografía?

Enseguida Eiji asintió entusiasmado, tomando la cámara digital que le alcanzaba Inui. Se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y miró por la pequeña pantalla en la parte posterior del aparato. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido: Inui se colocó justo detrás de Kaidoh, abrazándolo y rozando con su mejilla izquierda la derecha de su kohai, quien se había sonrojado enérgicamente. La sorpresa de Eiji no duró mucho y enseguida sacó la fotografía luego de decir _"¡Cheese!"_ (palabra que repitió Inui, pero no Kaidoh U )

- ¡Sugoiiiiii! –exclamó Eiji- ¿Me prestas la cámara para sacarme unas fotos con Oishi, Inui?

- Claro –respondió él- Si quieres luego te las envío a tu correo electrónico.

- ¡Domooooo! –gritó Eiji sonriendo y corriendo de inmediato hacia donde estaba Oishi, repitiendo el nombre de su compañero de dobles.

Kaidoh miraba a Inui extrañado. El rubor aún no desaparecía del todo de sus mejillas.

- Por suerte Kikumaru-senpai no... –comenzó Kaidoh.

- No es por suerte, Kaidoh –lo interrumpió Inui- No elegí al azar a quien tomaría la fotografía. Según la personalidad de los miembros regulares del equipo había un 81 de probabilidad de que Kikumaru fuera el menos sorprendido, seguido de Fuji con un 78. Claro que la personalidad no es algo que pueda llegar a ser medido fehacientemente con porcentajes, por lo tanto en teoría el menos sorprendido podría haber sido incluso Tezuka o Momoshiro... Aunque al parecer elegir a Kikumaru fue una decisión 100 correcta. De todos modos... hay mucha gente por aquí, todos muy emocionados por ver jugar a Tezuka, no creo que alguien más haya prestado atención...

Kaidoh había perdido el hilo de lo que decía su senpai luego de la palabra "fehacientemente" U

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la fotografía, Inui-senpai? –le preguntó.

- Voy a imprimir dos copias, una para ti y una para mí. Mañana ordenaré un poco mi habitación, guardaré todas esas viejas revistas y...

- ¿...cambiarás la fotografía de tu escritorio por ésta? –lo interrumpió Kaidoh justo al mismo tiempo que Inui decía exactamente lo mismo en primera persona y sin tono de interrogación.

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio por un par de segundos. Inui sonrió el ver la expresión atónita en el rostro de su kohai.

- ¡Ja, Kaidoh! –dijo Inui dándole una palmada (que fue casi una caricia) en la cabeza- Aún faltan unos minutos para que comience el partido de Tezuka contra Kite y apuesto a que también ahora sabes lo que estoy pensando.

Kaidoh se sonrojó por enésima vez al ver la sonrisa de su senpai. Pero así era: no sólo Renji Yanagi podía adivinar lo que Sadaharu Inui pensaba.

_**OWARI **_

POR: Mitsudani / Abril 2006

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


End file.
